I love you, Luke Castellan
by ILoveRosslington
Summary: About lover, girlfriend, and eventually wife of Luke Castellan.
1. Prologue Lela

I bet your probably wondering, "Why would she date the 'traitor', never mind marry him?". Well to me he's not a 'traitor'. He's just a person who had the guts to stand up for what he believed was right. And I believed that was right, too. My father abandoned me and then when I finally got to camp he pretended I didn't exist.

My parents were together for three years. My dad was about to propose. I would've been born a goddess. I never would've meant Him. In other word my life would be totally different. But when he found out my mother was pregnant he didn't even bother. He knew he would have to leave anyway. He stayed until I was born. Then I never saw him again. Until 11 years later. And at that point I hated him.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. So when I was 3 or 4, I don't remember, my mother got married. He was an awful man. He told my mother that she had to choose, either me or him. She chose me, of course, but it took a toll on us. He was supporting us almost completely. When they got divorced, we had nothing. So we lived in a shelter, until she met Mark. I liked him. He was cool. But after they got married, when I was 10-years-old, my mother found out she was pregnant. With twins.

So she told me to leave. She didn't need me. So I left. But I stayed close. Until He found me. He told me I was special, and their was a place for people like me. So I went with Him. I stayed in the Hermes cabin for a year and a half. That's not that long for normal demigods, but when I told Him my situation, He thought my father would have claimed me sooner. But he didn't. You'll find out later why my father pretended I didn't exist.

But after a He started to get fed up. So He went up to Olympus and demanded that whoever my father was to claim me. And when He got back I was moving into the Apollo cabin. We were both said that I wasn't the child of a minor god so I could stay in the Hermes cabin. But we were both happy I was finally claimed. And that I wasn't a daughter of Hermes.

About a month later He told me about His plans to help Kronos rise. To defeat the gods. I was on board right away. And then we started to recruit others. At first we laid low and only asked the minor gods children. But rumor spread fast that someone was recruiting people to the titans side so that a child of The Big Three must be on the way.

That year, on the Winter Solecist, He told me his plot to steal Zeus' Lightning Bolt. To cause war among the gods. I helped Him. I looked in to the future, it was very hard, and found Him the best time to steal it. We went together, and didn't get caught.

But in June a boy showed up. He was later claimed and named trouble for all us 'traitors'. He was the famous son of Poseidon, Perseus Jackson. I saw him as no threat at first, he was clumsy, uncoordinated, and no good with a bow. I could easily shoot him down in battle. Until he unarmed Him during training. That's when I got worried. If Percy could beat Him then I don't know what's going to happen when the war come into play. But it was early, and we had a larger army than camp. As of now we did. Things could change.

When Percy was given his quest for the lightning bolt, we ran into more problems. If they found out about us all our plans would be foiled. So we decided that He would get caught as the Lightning Thief and would run from camp, but I would stay. I would be his spy. No one would know I was involved.

Then He asked me out. While Percy and ANNABETH were away. And I was surprised because I thought He liked Annabeth. But turns out He was in love with me the whole time. Of course, I said yes. And that brings me to where the story will begin.


	2. Authors note! Sorry

Guys I'm supper sorry I haven't updated in forever! I just sometimes get really bad writers block and now is one of those moments! But I'm getting some ideas so about 1,500 - 2,000 word chapter will be posted by Monday! I promise! And when I promise something, I never ever break that promise! Sorry I couldn't help but put that _Tangled_ quote in there!

Love you guys!  
Piper

* * *

I also need characters so leave a review or PM me with your character! I need name, age, parentage, what side they are on for the war or they are on the gods side by default! And a description, who you want them to date if possible, and close friends.


	3. Chapter 1 Luke

**Well this chapter is less than 1,500 words (1,036 to be exact) but still the longest chapter I have written ever! I hope you like it! I'll continue next week sometime between Tuesday and Wednesday night. **

* * *

PERCY, Annabeth, and Grover left yesterday to retrieve the Bolt. She and I are trying to figure out a way that only I get in trouble and she could stay here and be my spy. So I snuck us into an empty room in the Big House so we could plan our scheme. I don't think anyone would suspect the innocent new Apollo girl to be part of what could be the biggest war ever witnessed by humans. And we will win. Those puny gods don't stand a chance against our forces.

She insisted that She was okay running from camp and being with me. But She was only 12 and really needed a home. I told Her maybe after I found a permanent place to stay She could possibly come and live with us, meaning all the other 'traitors'. But we both now She really does need a permanent home for at least another year until She was old enough to run.

But She did have a good point as to why She should leave CHB. She didn't want to get to close to the other half bloods. If She did it would be harder for Her to turn on them in the end. I told Her, for at least just this year,stick with Selina and not to get to close to any other half bloods. She said She didn't think any other half bloods would want to be friends with the odd ball daughter of Apollo. But I told Her She would be fine as long as She didn't let anyone know how close we were. I anyone knew, they would just know She was my main spy at camp.

But that was before we started dating. Once we started dating the whole situation got a lot more complicated. She decided after I asked Her out that She just absolutely wouldn't let me leave with out Her. I know how scared She was, believe me I was just as scared, that She would lose me. But She needed to stay at camp and have a sturdy home.

I love Her way to much to ever put Her in that much danger so young. I'll never be able to stop loving Her and it'll be like living Hades if she dies. She might tell you there was a time I didn't love Her. But that's not true. I just said that because I was angry and it was a rash thing to say to such a fragile girl. But you tell Her I called fragile, and I will end you.

Okay so back to our fight now. It was about a year before the war and it was fairly stupid, if you ask me. Nico had asked Her out on a date. And before that had kind of became her personal stalker for a few months. And I know your thinking 'Well Nico isn't usually at camp, so why was he there that long?'. Well he had taken an interest in Her so he hung around more often. So She comes up to me and She looks rather flustered. I asked Her what was wrong and She told me the story of how Nico had asked Her out and She obviously said no. But then She said she felt bad! And what really pushed me over the edge was the fact that She asked me if she could go to the movies with him! But just as friends She had said! See even now it still angers me! But of course, like the loving boyfriend I am I freaked and yelled at Her! She needed to know that you can't go feeling sorry for everyone and just giving in to them anyway! So we fought and I walked out. But not before I said, "Your such a selfish brat! I don't know why I ever dated you! I never loved you!" I know, I know. It seems a but harsh. But at the time it felt necessary. I ran out and got really drunk at some bar. I made out with a few girl, but in the end I found myself back at my apartment with Her crying on the couch. I never said anything along those lines again to Her.

But ya know that's way ahead of where we are now. Right before I was about to leave, after Percy, Annabeth, and Grover returned from their quest that is, She ran up to me looking flustered and nervous. I thought she was just gonna cry and beg me to take her with me. But she didn't. Not one bit. All she did was kiss me. And your probably thinking, 'Oh yeah on the cheek in a sisterly way'. But no. She kissed me full on lips. And it was the most blissful thing I had ever felt to that point in my life.

Then She whispered in my ear, "Good luck. I love you," then ran back down the hill and into camp.

I ran down after Her and grabbed her by the wrist. I twisted her around and kissed Her in the same manner she did me. We then ran up the hill and straight out of camp together. Once we were far enough away we stopped and I kissed Her again.

"What was that for?" I asked still shocked.

"Well you were leaving and I love you and I just had to tell you," She stuttered out.

Well gee. How am I supposed to leave camp now? Sure I loved Her before but now that She acted on Her feelings. There was no way in Hades I could leave.

"I love you, too. But could you have picked a time to tell me when I wasn't going to start an army?" I asked Her desperately.

But She gave me that kicked puppy look and I couldn't even remember why I was mad. Grrr. Why does She have this affect on me! I'm about to do something, but She tells me not too, and bam! It's like I forgot what I was about to do! But I do love Her and that's just a small price to pay to keep Her love.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review your opinion! Hope it's as good as I feel it is!**


	4. Chapter 2 Lela

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I was just so out of ideas. Then I was just sitting around being lazy and I got the Percy idea! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO

* * *

So... Where did He leave off again? Oh yeah. After I kissed him. So we left camp and He asked why I had to tell Him right before he left to make an army. But first, let's just get one thing straight right now.

Well that's actually the reason why I told Him I loved Him. Because He was going to form an army and I didn't know if He would come back alive. And He just had to know how much I really cared before he left! It's just, I love Him so much and I don't want him to die! There were times when He wouldn't IM me for a month, only to IM me and say He was stabbed by some idiot quester and was healing for the whole month. But I never did tell Him how much I cried when He didn't IM me. Because I believed He was dead. But you tell Him I said that and you will die a slow painful death.

Okay but back to what happened when we left camp. He brought me to a little camp He had set up on His first quest. It was mildly cozy; made of cardboard lined with blankets and pillows. There was a sort of storage cabinet hanging half open in the back, which I could see was filled with all different kinds of weapons; from Celestial Bronze to Stygian Iron to regular mortal steal. But then, something caught my eye. A Celestial bronze bracelet sat front and center on the top shelf. All alone.

"What's that?" I asked Him curiously.

He looked over to what I was referring to, "That was Her's," He said, with a large amount of grief in his voice, "I found it on the ground the day after she got turned into a tree."

"D-did you ever love her?" I asked, scared for the answer.

"There was a time. A long time ago when I thought I did," he replied softly. "But then, she died and I was crushed! I thought it was all my fault and i blamed my self for three years!"

"When did you stop blaming yourself?"

"When I met you. I was just wondering the Los Angeles streets when I saw you sitting there, same place I had saw her."

* * *

_Luke's POV ( this is just for the flashback.)_

_Flashback 1999_

_I was wondering the streets of who knows where looking for something. Anything. I loved my mom but I couldn't stay there any longer. I hurt me just to see her that way. What is wrong with my father? Why the hell did he leave us? Didn't he care at all? But none of that mattered now. I just wanted to know where I was! _

_I had taken two hundred dollars from my mother and ran away. I went to the train station in New Haven and asked the man in the ticket booth for a ticket to the farthest place from there. He asked me why I was going away. I told him that is what my father told me to do when I talked to him yesterday. So he gave me a ticket and told my train to L.A. Union Station left at 5 a.m. _

_When I got there I knew I was in California but where I had no idea! I looked around for signs or anything but I found nothing! So know I'm somewhere in California with only fifty dollars and no way to get anymore money._

_I turned the corner and saw her! She was leaning against an old brick building and she looked to be passed out. I walked over to her to get a closer look and_ _then stopped. Her hair was matted to her head and her face was scrapped and caked with dirt. I felt bad for the girl, I mean she couldn't be more than ten and out here by herself. But that's not why I stopped! Her eyes shot opened and they were the most shockingly beautiful bright blue eyes I had ever seen in my life. _

_Her eyes fell on me. She jumped to her feet and grabbed a sword I hadn't seen next to her before. Wait... A sword! What the Hell is this! _

_"Hey wait you don't need to attack me!" I said._

_"Then what the Hades are you doing!" She screeched._

_"Well you look like you haven't eaten anything in a while so I just wanted to know if you wanted to get something to eat with me?" I asked quietly._

_"Well kid I don't want your pity so if you think I'm gonna take you pity it won't happen!"_

_"No I am not pitying you! But I bet I know why your here."_

_"And why is that?" _

_"I bet your father abandoned you and your mother went crazy after he left so you ran."_

_"How did you know that! But you left out one detail. I had a brother. But my dad's crazy wife came and kidnapped him. He was the only reason I was staying. Because I just couldn't leave him alone with her but when he got taken I left! I just couldn't stand to be there any longer," she was crying by now._

_And my heart broke at the sound of her sobs. This girl who practically killed me at first sight was sitting on the ground in front of me sobbing uncontrollably._

_And the moment I knew this one girl would change my life forever was when I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her. We sat in that position for about an hour until she stopped crying. _

_"So about that meal?" she asked quietly. _

_I chuckled quietly. But I never would have thought I would fall in love with her_

* * *

_ Time skip 2000 _

_Yesterday Grover found us. Me and Thalia that is. And Annabeth Chase. We found her a couple months ago after leaving Hal's house. I'm ready to tell Thalia that I love her. You probably think this is sudden but it really isn't. We've been dating since just after we found Annabeth. She's just an adorable seven year old. But never judge a book by it's cover. Don't let her adorable outside fool you. She is the second fiercest person I know (After Thalia that is). _

_After her mother left her on her father's doorstep he got remarried. And left Annabeth to rot in her bedroom. She finally couldn't take it anymore and ran away. With the help of her mother, Athena, of course. That's probably why she is so fierce, her mother is the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. And that's definitely why she survived so long alone before we found her. But I love her as my little sister nothing else. But I have a feeling she may have a slight crush on me. _

_So here we are on the way to camp when Grover, who is leading us to camp, stops abruptly. _

_"That's it," he says._

_"Well here goes nothing," I say in a shaky voice._

_Then the monsters jump out from every direction. We work hard to fight them off and kill all of them. I grab Thalia by the wrist and pull her into the most passionate kiss we have ever shared._

_When we finally pull apart I stare into those eyes I have grown to love over the past year and whisper, "I love you." _

_Before she gets the chance to respond Annabeth gasps then screeches, "Luke!" _

_Thalia sees what Annabeth saw and pushes me out of the way. I see the arrow and try to pull her down with me. But it's to late the arrow is lodged in her stomach cavity. She gasps and reaches for her stomach._

_We rush around trying to save her but she grabs my arm ad tells me it's hopeless. I pull her to my chest and tell her I will never forget her. She cries into my shoulder and I hear her mumble something. _

_I pull away from her and ask her what she said._

_She whispers, "I love you with my whole heart forever and always." _

_Then in her place is the most majestically beautiful pine tree I have ever seen._


End file.
